Quand la vie a un sens
by drago89
Summary: Voici une fics sur notre cher couple HG&DM venez la lire c'est une postPoudlardVenez la lire ! Merci !
1. Chapter 1

C'était sa vie, il était comme ça, alors qu'il l'embrassait la jeune fille qui devait être de dix ans sa cadette, il faisait ça tous les soirs depuis des mois.

Il passa la nuit avec la jeune fille chez cette dernière, puis le matin très tôt, il s'en alla, pour rejoindre les membres de son équipe et ne plus jamais la revoir.

Cette jeune fille était pourtant une moldue mais après avoir découvert la vérité sur sa famille, il était entré dans ce monde qu'il avait exclu : sa mère avait eu une aventure et Drago en a été le résultat.

Il fit un crochet chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Harry- alors ? je te rappelle que l'heure de …

Drago- je suis là, non ? alors on commence !

Drago se mit en short et en T-Shirt et commença par une série d'altère. Il fit un footing coacher par Harry. Il tomba essoufflé à terre.

Harry- eh, je t'ai pas dit de te reposer !

Drago- va te faire foutre !

Harry regarda dans son chronomètre et donna un coup dans les chaussures de Drago.

Harry- un nouveau record ! …Allez debout !

Drago- va te faire foutre Potter !

Harry- relève-toi ! le match est à la fin de la semaine ! tous les autres s'entraînent !

Drago- qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Tu as vu leurs performances ? il n'y a que les Weasley qui tiennent la route !

Harry- tu es l'atout, je te le rappelle !

Drago- ouais… et bien ton atout, il te demande de le lâcher !

Harry- qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ça fait une semaine que tu…

Drago- y a rien !

Harry- je t'entraîne physiquement, mais le moral est important ! qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Drago- rien !

Harry- Drago…

Drago- on reprend !

Il se releva et but de l'eau.

Harry- on est parti pour des pompes ! j'en veux une série de cinquante ! …Allez !

A la fin de la journée, Drago rentra chez lui vidé. Il s'endormit immédiatement dans son lit.

Le lendemain, il aperçut un enfant de un an rentrer.

Julian- Oncle Drago ?

Drago- Julian ? qu'est-ce…

Julian- Tante Hermione est là avec maman !

Drago se releva et se changea rapidement, puis rejoignit les invités.

Hermione- on te réveille ?

Drago- je devais me lever de toute façon !

Ginny- Harry t'as mené la vie dure ?

Drago- t'imagine pas ! …Mais vous êtes pas venu ici pour ça, je crois !

Hermione sourit puis le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le bureau de Drago.

Hermione- ça concerne l'anniversaire de…

Drago- Harry ?

Hermione- oui, on a un problème !

Drago- oui, si tu veux !

Hermione- tu ne sais même pas…

Drago- la grande salle du côté Est du manoir est à ta disposition !

Hermione- tu es un ange !

Elle embrassa sa joue puis il sourit.

Drago- au fait, comment ça se passe avec Weasley fils ?

Hermione- euh… ça va !

Drago- ça s'est arrangé votre petite dispute !

Hermione- non, je ne crois pas !

Drago- allons, il t'aime non ?

Hermione- j'en sais rien !

Drago- t'en fais pas ! ça va aller ! j'en suis sûr !

Elle sourit malgré tout, elle adorait qu'il la rassure, il était son ami, le meilleur d'ailleurs !

Hermione- ça va toi sinon ?

Drago- oui !

Hermione- ça, ça veut dire non !

Drago- non, je t'assure ! ça va !

Hermione- et c'est quand, que ce jeune blondinet se trouve une fiancée ?

Drago sourit amusé- oh, ça t'intéresse tant ?

Hermione- je veux savoir quand mon meilleur ami se trouvera une fille qui la comblera ! j'espère en voir une à la soirée du ministère la semaine prochaine !

Drago- c'est pour plus tard ! …je profite ! un célibataire c'est bien et puis, je te rappelle qu'à la soirée du ministère je ne serai pas là !

Hermione- bon, dans ce cas ! …mais tu me tiens au courant !

Drago- bien sûr !

Elle sourit puis sortit.

Drago- bon, si ça ne vous fait rien, moi je vais retourner me coucher !

Hermione- Harry ne va pas tarder, tu sais !

Drago- je l'enverrai balader !

Hermione sourit amusée.

Hermione- tu n'oublis pas ! d'accord ? tu me donneras son nom !

Drago sourit et la vit transplaner avec Ginny et Julian puis il ajouta :

Drago- elle s'appelle Hermione Granger !


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine passa, Hermione et Ginny préparaient la salle pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Drago rentra alors et vit les deux jeunes femmes.

Hermione- tu en penses quoi ?

Drago- c'est super ! vous avez fait du bon boulot !

Ginny- oui, mais il manque l'envers du décor !

Hermione- tu as une idée pour le repas ?

Drago- vous savez, vous avez des elfes de maison à votre disposition ! On a qu'à écrire le repas ensemble et eux le feront ! vous avez déjà beaucoup travailler !

Ginny- on va pas t'encombrer autant !

Drago- c'est moi qui vous le propose !

Hermione- non, moi je refuse !

Drago- mais si allez, venez dans le salon, on va faire le repas !

Ginny- Hermione tu viens ?

Hermione finit par accepter et après une heure de travail, ils finirent le repas.

Drago- bon maintenant, désolé de vous laisser mais je reçois ce soir !

Hermione le regarda amusé mais il ajouta immédiatement :

Drago- toi, tu dis rien du tout ! et c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Hermione rit amusé puis avec Ginny, elles partirent.

Drago fit préparer un magnifique repas, alluma des bougies avant d'enfiler une chemise pourpre, et un pantalon noir.

Quelqu'un frappa, une jeune fille du nom de Tery entra. Elle embrassa tendrement Drago qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Tery- salut !

Drago- je savais que tu trouverais facilement !

Tery- je te paris que je trouve la chambre aussi facilement !

Drago- je paris !

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa et ils finirent la nuit dans la chambre d'ami. Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla près de Tery qui dormait profondément. Il se leva et prit une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, il la vit habillé avec sa chemise pourpre.

Tery- hmm… tu aurais dû m'attendre !

Drago- non, sinon, je serai en retard !

Tery- tu travailles ?

Drago- j'ai un match à la fin de la semaine, en australie ! faut que je me prépare !

Tery- hmm… mon attrapeur favori doit se préparer physiquement !

Drago- oh oui, j'ai déjà fait mon footing avec notre petite soirée d'hier !

Tery- j'espère que ton entraîneur ne dira rien !

Drago sourit amusé puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Tery- je peux emprunter ta douche ? moi aussi, je dois m'en aller !

Drago- oui, bien sûr !

Il l'embrassa puis alla déjeuner rapidement.

Tery- on se voit demain ?

Drago- non, là pendant trois semaines je ne serai pas là ! j'ai plusieurs dîners ! et faut pas que je les loupe !

Tery- oh, d'accord !

Drago- mais ça n'empêche pas de se voir après, n'est-ce pas ?

Tery- tu n'as pas tort !

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis elle s'en alla.

Deux jours après, on fêta l'anniversaire de Harry. Alors, qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble, Hermione et Drago discutèrent.

Drago- il a pas l'air joyeux le rouquin !

Hermione- on s'est un peu disputé tout à l'heure !

Drago- mais…

Hermione- non, je t'en prie ne dis rien ! ça va aller ! on va s'en sortir !

Drago- Hermione, …écoute …peut-être que…

Hermione se leva de table et sortit de table. Drago la suivit, voyant que Ron faisait comme si de rien n'était et ils allèrent discuter sur le balcon.

Drago- eh, ça va passer !

Hermione- non, Drago ! pas cette fois ! il m'en veut d'avoir perdu son enfant !

Drago- quoi ? mais c'est pas ta faute !

Hermione- j'ai fait une fausse couche et …le docteur, …il a dit que les possibilités d'avoir des enfants sont faibles !

Drago- mais tu y es pour rien !

Hermione- lui, il voulait des enfants et le problème vient de moi !

Drago- eh, écoute-moi !

Elle pleurait, il la prit dans ses bras et la rassura.

Drago- ça va aller ! …Tout ira bien !

Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes puis remercia.

Drago- eh, ça va !

Hermione- je suis désolée ! je te raconte tout mes ennuis ! je dois t'ennuyer à force !

Drago sourit et lui embrassa tempe.

Drago- non, j'aime que tu me racontes ce genre d'histoire ! je me sens utile !

Hermione rit amusé puis, après quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent les invités qui s'amusaient dans la salle et découvrirent l'absence de Ron.

A la fin de la soirée, Harry et Drago étaient complètement soul, ils étaient montés sur la table et chantaient avec un verre à la main. Mais alors qu'ils tapaient du pied sur la table, elle finit par se casser et les faire tomber dans le gâteau d'anniversaire.

Drago- et ben, bon anniversaire cher coach !

Ils rirent amusés puis la soirée finit en bataille de gâteau.

Le lendemain, Harry, Drago et les jumeaux Weasley étaient allongés complètement soul.

Drago- oh, ma tête !

Harry- mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Drago se releva et se sentant très mal, il courut vers les toilettes où il vomit. Hermione passa alors et le vit s'arroser d'eau.

Hermione- ça va ?

Drago- je vais aller me coucher ! …s'il te plaît, ne hurle pas !

Hermione- tu sais je n'hurle pas !

Drago- ben diminue le volume ! ma tête va exploser !

Hermione- viens, avec Ginny on a fait une potion !

Après plusieurs heures, chacun rentra chez lui, laissant Hermione et Drago. Ce dernier était endormi sur le canapé. Hermione aidait les elfes de maison à nettoyer puis se fit un thé.

Drago- oh, bon Dieu !

Hermione- ça va mieux ?

Drago- rappelle-moi de ne plus boire ! au fait, pourquoi, la table est cassée ?

Hermione- avec Harry vous avez sauté dessus ! et vous êtes tombés sur le gâteau !

Drago- oh, les imbéciles !

Hermione- c'est dommage pour le gâteau, il a finis en bataille !

Drago- ça, ça devait être trop fort !

Hermione- assez marrant je dois dire !

Drago rit amusé puis prit du thé.

Hermione- bon, je dois y aller ! je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer !

Drago- ça c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais faire pareil !

Hermione sourit puis le remercia et partit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et un soir, Hermione arriva en pleurs chez Drago


End file.
